Dewatering boxes are used in paper making machines for the removal of water. These boxes comprise stationary fabric contact elements, such as foils and blades, with gaps between them and a support structure so that the fabric contact elements are accurately located. It is frequently necessary to change these stationary fabric contact elements. The supporting structures currently in use do not allow for the quick and easy replacement or respacing of these elements in response to changes in paper making conditions.
As used herein, the following terms have certain meanings.
"Machine direction" refers to a line parallel to the direction of travel of the paper making fabric, and "cross-machine direction" refers to a direction perpendicular to this.
"Paper side" refers to the side of a component in the paper making machine which faces toward the paper making fabric.
"Machine side" refers to the side of a component that faces toward the paper making machine.
"Dewatering box" is used to refer to units which include static means for withdrawing water from the fabric and/or the paper web.
The known dewatering boxes have a supporting structure including machine direction support members upon which the fabric support elements are securely located. The support structure either forms an integral part of the dewatering box, or is fastened to it.